Zero Hour
by Gordonboy14
Summary: Rocky Blue, a nice and sweet girl that everyone likes. Rocky moves away for seven months before returning to Chicago. To her surprise, in her absence everyone she knows and loves changes. She goes from the top the bottom. Will Rocky be able to handle the abuse she gets from everyone or will she give in and crash? Please read and review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is unexpected, but I made another story. I had a dream last night about this story and I couldn't let it go I had to share this. The chapter is short, but this is because this is the intro further chapters will be longer. Don't hold back to leave me a review or P.M about ideas because this story is really much still thoughts. I can get a little bored on this site at times LOL. Anyway here's the story. Gordonboy14  
**

**Zero Hour**

''I just got back from San Francisco and I can't wait to see Cece again'' I thought as I got into the cab. Yeah, me Rocky Blue just got back from San Francisco. I left Chicago about seven months ago to go and live with my aunt, but now I'm back. I stare out the window as I pass the old buildings that I know until the cab stops infront the of my apartment. "I pay the driver and grab all of my stuff and bolt up the stairs. I make it to my apartment and run inside.

"Hey mom and dad!'' I scream running up to them giving them a hug. I look around and notice sommething diffrent, all Ty's stuff is gone. ''Why all Ty's stuff is gone?'' I ask slowly. My parents look around the room trying to find the right words to say. After about three minutes the room grows quiet, until my dad finally speaks up. ''One night Ty came home late and I started to scold him for it. He got mad and started breaking things and he packed up all of his things, and moved out'' I was shocked, yeah my dad scolds us almost all the time and we do nothing about it, but Ty doing that was completely out of the picture.

''Well where does he stay?'' I ask. Then again there's another awkward silence until this time my mom speaks up. ''Well we don't know. He calls from pay phones, but he never tells us where he's staying" ''Okay, I'm going go unpack'' I say as I walk to my room. I unpack and get everything together in about thirty minutes. I still can't believe what happened with Ty, but I have to admit it was bound to come considering the way our parents treated us. With everything going on I almost forgot about the most important to me, Cece.

To tell you the truth I was kinda nervous about meeting my best-friend again, I mean we haven't talked since the day I left Chicago, and a lot of things can change in seven months. I try to call her on her phone, but it goes straight to voice-mail. "Shit'' I say to myself as I try again, same result. I decided that I should rest for now and then go to Cece's apartment to catch up. I lay down on my bed and listen to music untill I fall asleep. I wake up and I look at the time 5:45. ''I better get going now if I want to talk to Cece.

I put on my black boots and run up the stairs. I know I would usually take the fire escape, but I was gone for seven months, I gonna have to gain that back. I make it to Cece's apartment and I knock on the door, and a short while later Flynn opens the door. ''Hi Flynn!'' I say as I kneel down and give him a hug. ''Oh, hey Rocky'' Flynn says slowly. I look at Flynn who looks like he's not happy to see me. ''What's wrong? I say ''Your like your not excited to see me'' ''I am, but I wasn't expecting to see you here'' Flynn says. ''What do you mean?'' I ask.

Flynn looks as if he's going to say something, but plainly says ''Nothing''. ''Okay where's Cece?'' I ask. Flynn again looks a bit shocked and disturbed before quickly saying ''I dunno'' I suspect he's lying, but don't confront him about it. ''Okay, tell Cece I stopped by'' I say, and I'm gone. When I make it back to my own apartment, I'm really tired. I didn't sleep long the night before because of the move back to Chicago. I take a quick shower and change into night clothes before jumping in my bed. I turn to my side and look at a picture of me and Cece smiling and having a good time. Tomorrow will be my first day back to school in Chicago, so I will surely be able to talk to Cece. I clear my thoughts and fall asleep. I really hope that Cece hasn't change to much for me, I really hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well the story really has been going successful. I am pretty satisfied with how many reviews I got today. I really love you guys and keep up the good work with all of you stories. Anyway here is the chapter. Gordonboy14**

Zero Hour 

I wake up the next morning feeling great, I have a good feeling that today will be a great day. I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I go to my closet and put on a white butterfly shirt, black skinny leg jeans, my jean vest, my black shoes, and a pair of nerd glasses. Before I leave Iook at the picture of me and Cece and smile.

I take the subway to school and in no time I'm on the steps of my school. I huff a little and push the doors open. Everything is the same the lockers, the halls, everything. I walk down the hallway trying to locate familiar faces. I see some people I know, but not my friends. I walk over to old locker and try the combination, it doesn't work. I try over and over, but it still doesn't work. ''What are you doing to my locker?'' I hear a girl say. I turn and see that it's Amber. I never really had a problem with Amber, but Cece hated her.

"Hey Amber who are...'' Cece stops her sentence when she sees me. I start to grow a big smile on my face. Cece just stands there looking at me blankly until I hear her talk. ''What are you doing here?'' I stop smiling and take a step back. ''What?'' I ask shocked. ''Um, you heard me.'' Cece says, as she and Amber laugh. I'm not going to lie that hurt, even if she was joking that hurt. ''So your not glad to see me?'' I ask hurt. ''Um no, now get outta my face'' Cece says as she and Amber get their things out of their lockers and leave.

I just stand there wanting to cry. I lost my bestfriend. I sit down on a bench and start to think to myself.''What did I do?'' That though stayed in my mind for some time before I shake them. ''Nah, Cece might just be upset that I left her, she'll get over it'' I thought, raising my hopes back up a little. The bell rings and I get up and walk to class. My first class is Math and I look around the room to see if I can spot some of my old friends. I spot Deuce talking with a group of boys. ''Hi Deuce!'' I say, grabbing his attention. He looks at me blankly before turning his head back towards the boys, who look at me and start laughing.

Okay something is seriously wrong here, First Cece now Deuce. All during class people were throwing pieces of paper at me, calling me names, and laughing at me. I cried a little, but I don't anyone noticed. I walk to my next class and the same results, kids picking on me and telling me hurtful things. I was glad that lunch had come along because I don't know if I could handle another class like that. I grab my tray and try to find a seat. As I walk past many students start to laugh loudly causing me to speed up my walk. All of a sudden I spot Logan, Gunther, and Tinka eating at a table by a window. The fact that Logan was in love with me gives me the strength to walk over to them.

''Hi guys'' I say shyly.

They all stop talking and start to stare. I start to sweat because I know what is about to happen. Tinka turns to Gunter and says ''Why is ,even here?'' I don't know, but let's get out of here. Gunther says as he and Tinka get up and walk away. I start to cry and Logan gets up from his seat. ''Logan, please, please don't leave me'' I say crying hardly. ''Goodbye Rocky'' Logan says as he walks away. I stand there crying like a baby now, and to top it off the whole school was laughing at me. ''Awww poor Rocky, here let me help you'' Cece says as she throws applesauce on me.

I can't take it anymore, I grab my purse and run out of the school. I can't believe it, my first day back at school and all my friends want nothing to do with me. I cry all the way to my my parents were at work and nobody was home. I run in my room and I plop on my bed. I was wishing I never went to San Francisco, maybe this would have never happened if I didn't. I eventually cry myself to sleep. I pray to myself when I wake up this will be nothing but a bad dream, a bad dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haven't updated this story in a long time, but I do realize that I have readers of different stories so it would be selfish on my part. This is what I like to call the reveal part of the story. You'll find out what I mean. Anyway here is the chapter. Gordonboy14**

Zero Hour

I run down the street wailing. I draw a lot of attention to myself, but I don't care. I cried all the way to the train station, and when I got there I started to think. ''What did I do wrong?'' That question rang in my head for some time. I hear a horn and notice the train coming down the tracks, but I notice something else, I was moving towards the tracks. I got closer and closer before I stopped just in time before I would have been on the tracks in front of the train.

I start to get scared because if I wouldn't have stopped it would have been the end of Rocky Blue. I shake the thoughts and slowly drag myself onto the train. A couple of boys on the train were flirting with me, but I didn't pay attention to them, the last thing I need right now is a boyfriend.

I make it home and thankfully my parents were at work. I crash down on my bed and instantly start to cry. Everything was fine before I left, and now I return and I'm faced with this. I sit there and cry for almost an hour before I hear a knock at the door. I creep up to the door and slowly open it to find a face I didn't expect...Logan.

''Logan please don't tease me I'm very hurt right now''

'''No no, I gotta talk to you'' Logan says, much to my surprise.

''Okay come in'' I say sadly.

We both walk to my room and sit on the bed. There's a awkward silence, and we both start to look around the room. This goes on for five minutes before Logan speaks up.

''So about that talk'' Logan says. I nod my head and he takes a breath and continues.

''Rocky I never meant to hurt you at school...I was trying to protect you'' Logan says. I don't get it, what was he trying to protect from exactly, if he was trying, he didn't do a nice job. I look at him sternly and he notices.

''I know what your thinking, but I was trying to protect you''

''How?'' I ask. Logan sits there with this blank face. I was waiting for him to answer until he fianlly did. ''Cece told us to stay away from you or she was gonna hurt you''. Those words hit me hard. Why would Cece want to hurt me. I feel even worse than before, I never knew Cece was this mad at me. Even though I know Cece is mad, why would the others be a mad even if they were trying to protect me.

''Well why were they so harsh?'' I ask.

''They are mad at you, but not like Cece'' Logan says.

''Why are they even mad at all?'' I ask. Logan looks at me and says. ''You don't know do you?'' ''No I don't so fill me in'' Logan prepares himself and looks at me before talking to me.

''Okay let's start with Cece. You know how everyone said that you were Cece's sidekick'' Logan pauses to let me answer. ''Yeah'' I say and with that Logan continues. ''Well when you left Cece was nothing. She got bullied and her grades dropped lower and she picked up the tough girl attitude'' Hearing that made me sad. I was always tagged as Cece's sidekick and I never knew she would collaspe without me.

''Deuce, he had a crush on you and when you left he didn't get his chance to tell you, so he was heartbroken and blames you as the reason. Gunther and Tinka, well you know that story. They just had a real reason to hate you.

When I hear how me leaving changed everyone just made me terrible. I would have never moved if I known it would cause this. I turn to Logan and he's looking at me crazy. ''I know Cece is mad at me, but why would you follow her orders, you guys hate each other?'' I ask. I did have a good point, Cece and Logan hated each other. The only reason they nice to each other sometimes was because of me.

''Well you know how we went out?'' Logan says.

''Yeah''

''I never really got over that and Cece knew it too, so when we found out you were coming back she told me if I treated you with anny type of respect she would fuck you up'' Logan says.

It was sweet that he never got over me, but like I said the last thing I need is a boyfriend, but I'm not going to lie I still liked him a lot. The thing that hit me the most was that Cece would go this far out of her way to hurt me when I never intentionally caused her any pain. I shake my head in sadness, it's just sad.

Me and Logan sit there for some time in silence until he rises from my bed. ''Where are you going?'' I ask him. ''Home I guess, school has just let out and Cece will be home soon'' I know that he won't risk anything that would hurt me, so I know it won't help trying to get him to stay.

''Well okay'' I say sadly.

''I'll stop by again don't worry'' Logan says, as he leans down and kisses my cheek. I blush and he laughs at me and leaves my apartment through the fire escape. I go back to my room feeling a little happy, but I'm still sad that I lost a good friend for no reason.

I should be a little happy though, I got one friend back. Although I have lost more friends. I'm going to try my best at not letting them get to me. I hope that things die down after dome time...I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well another update is upon us. First off I want to say never forget 9/11 the most tragic day in U.S history. Second I want to say thanks to the readers, reviewers, follows...everybody. Now here is the next chapter for Zero Hour. Gordonboy14**

**Zero Hour**

I'm on the subway the next morning on my way to school. I thought hard about going to school today, but after some time I knew that Logan would expect me there and I told myself I was going to be there. I really thought about Bella too. It's sad that without me Bella was basically nothing and had no direction, but that doesn't give her the right to torture me for something I didn't intentionally caused.

I exit the subway and start my short walk to school. I see many faces of people I knew before and start to wish I was them. Rocky Blue was once a popular, smart, and well respected person, but now poeple can't even look my way without laughing or talking about me.

I push through the doors of the school and instantly get a look from Logan at his locker. I know if I communicate or even look at him too long it can cause even greater trouble for me. I give him a quick nod and he gives me one back as I make my way to my locker. I open my locker to get out the books I need for class when all of a sudden I feel someone's shoulder bump me hard in the back.

I turn and see that it's Deuce. I look at him with total disgust knowing that he was one of my friends and that he actually had a huge crush on me, and now he's a complete jerk. He laughs at my look and continues to bump me with his shoulder untill I had enough and open my mouth to talk.

''Stop'' I simply say causing him to raise his eyebrow at me.

''I can stop whenever I want'' Deuce says as he hits me again and this time it causes me to fall to the ground.

''I hear several laughs and snickers from people in the halls and it really hurt my feelings. Even though I'm on the verge of tears I try not to show any emotion to anyone around to show people I'm not weak. I rise back up and close my locker shut and try to walk away, but I bump into someone...Cece.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Cece asks me with a mean smirk. I don't answer her, hoping that she would just leave me alone. I stay silent and she continues to ask me, but I remain quiet.

''Hey bitch!'' Cece says a lot louder than last time.''Where do you think you're going?''

''I'm just going to class'' I slowly reply with my head down.

''Well you can go when we say you can go'' Cece says

''It takes all of might mind not to slap her right across the face, but with Deuce and many other people Cece turned againist me it wouldn't be a good idea to go through with. I look up at my former bestfriend and try to find the old Cece who I always use to hang out with and share all my problems with. I find not a single part of the old Cece that I knew. I shake my head slowly and thank god that Cece or Deuce didn't see that.

I guess that they got tired of messing with me because after about five more minutes they finally walk away, but not before letting me know that they will continue. I sigh and make my way to class. The classes for me wasn't so bad. Cece and her ''clique'' stayed away from me for the most part. I got my things together and I heard the bell ring signaling that class is over. I know that my next class is P.E, so I drop off all of my books at my locker.

I make my way to the gym and notice Cece leaning on the wall to the changing room. I think about leaving, but I can't leave now because she already sees me. I quickly try to walk past her, but she puts her arm in the way stopping me in my tracks. Cece leans in towards my ear and wispers

''You will not survive this class''

I tremble and walk into the locker room to change. I change quick and is out before Cece or anyone else can get to me. I walk out and get several looks from the boys walking around. I check myself to see if something is wrong and realize that they are just checking me out, what a surprise. I walk to the center of the gym to try and fnd out what we're doing for the day and get a real shock at what I find out...dodgeball.

Now I know that I'm a major target for Cece legally. She will try her best to hurt me anyway possible, I'm not looking forward to this. I hear the coach tell us to get ready and I slowly walk onto the floor. I glance at Cece and she gives me a mean smirk. I shudder and look away just as the I hear coach yells go.

I'm able to dodge the first couple of balls thrown at me, but towards the end I get a couple of fire passes hit me in my back, arms, and face by Cece. I'm not going to lie Cece was hurting me, but again I was going to show little emotion. I was grateful that class was over and that we would be going home soon, the quicker I got home the better.

I walk into the changing room and go into the showers. I begin to clean myself off when I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turn and see Cece there with a wet towel. ''What are you doing in here?'' I ask Cece while covering my body. ''I told you I do what I wanna do'' Cece says with a smug look on her face.

Next thing I know I feel a burning sensation on my arm. I look up and catch a sting from Cece's towel in my face. I cry out in pain not able to hold back the hurt and pain I've been through all day. I cower in a corner and continue to get slapped with the towel until Cece stops.

''You'll learn who's boss soon'' Cece says and with that she walks away. I hear all the other girl laughing at me and I duck my head and cry in my hands. Why are people so mean to mean when I did not a thing to them...why?


End file.
